how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Legen-Dad
'''Legen-Dad '''ist die neunzehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 21.3.2011 in den USA und am 16.11.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Die Arbeiten an Teds Haus gehen voran. Er hat noch immer viele Ideen, wie dieses Haus eingerichtet werden soll, doch Barney kann mit den Ideen seines Freundes rein gar nichts anfangen. Seine Freunde ignorieren ihn und gehen alle gemeinsam mit ihm auf die Terrasse. Dort hängt ein großes Plakat, worauf "Intervention" steht. Erst denkt Barney, dass dies an Ted gerichtet ist, aber wie sich herausstellt, wollen sich die Freunde diesmal in Barneys Leben einmischen. Denn vor einigen Tages ist folgendes geschehen: Die Freunde sind gemeinsam bei Barney zu Hause. Während sich Ted darüber aufregt, dass Barney grundsätzlich kein Werkzeug benutzt, klopft es an der Tür. Sofort denken Ted, Barney, Marshall, Robin und Lily, dass es ein Handwerker ist, doch als Barney die Tür öffnet, wissen alle, dass es jemand anderes ist. Als der Mann Barney den von ihm geschriebenen Brief zeigt, weiß Barney sofort, um wen es sich handelt: seinen Vater Jerry. Während sich Barney mit Jerry unterhält, sprechen die anderen in Teds Apartment über die Tatsache, dass Barney nun wirklich mit seinem biologischen Vater zusammen ist. Ted hat sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn kurz bevor Jerry aufgetaucht ist, hat er Barney Vorwürfe gemacht, weil dieser kein Werkzeug in seiner Wohnung hat. Und trotz allem, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist, kann er dies immer noch nicht verstehen. Auch nicht, nachdem Robin Barney verteidigt und Ted sagt, dass jeder bestimmte Dinge habe, die zwar für andere sehr offensichtlich sind, man aber selbst niemals lernen würde. Als Ted auch daraufhin nicht versteht, wie Barney nicht mit Werkzeug umgehen kann, streiten sich die beiden und jeder bringt ein Beispiel des anderen, wo ihnen genau dies passiert ist. Doch während ihrer Unterhaltung kommt Barney dazu und alle fragen ihn sofort, wie es gelaufen ist. thumb|left|360px Gemeinsam mit Jerry sitzt Barney in der Bar und sie versuchen, sich zu unterhalten. Doch beide wissen nicht, wie sie anfangen sollen, also beschließen sie, erstmal was zu trinken. Daraufhin sprechen sie genau zur selben Zeit die Kellnerin an und ordern auch noch den selben Drink. Jerry ist begeistert und will mit seinem Sohn auf dessen guten Geschmack einen High-Five machen. Doch Barney kann nicht so schnell auf gute Freunde machen und sagt dies seinem Vater auch. Dieser versteht seinen Sohn, sagt ihm dennoch, dass ihm sein Anzug richtig gut gefallen würde, und als er gerade fragen will, welche Marke dies sei, springt ihm Barney in die Arme und sagt ihm, dass er ihn lieben würde und sehr froh sei, nun mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Die beiden unterhalten sich und Barney findet seinen Vater einfach klasse. Daraufhin erzählt Barney seinen Freunden von einer Frage, die er seinen Vater schon immer mal stellen wollte. Sofort denken Marshall und Lily daran, dass Barney seinen Vater gefragt hat, warum er ihm nicht geschrieben habe, doch Barneys Frage an Jerry war eine ganz andere. Er fragt Jerry, ob dieser auch immer soviel Sex haben würde. Als dieser dies auch noch bejaht, ist für Barney die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Er ist sogar noch mehr begeistert, als Jerry vor seinen Augen die Telefonnummer einer jungen Brünetten erhält. Barney ist so hin und weg, dass er ein neues Wort für seinen Vater erfindet: er nennt ihn "Leggendaddy". Daraufhin erzählt dieser seinem Sohn, dass er am nächsten Tag nach Sydney reisen wird und dort als Roadie für den Rest des Jahres mit Bon Jovi auf Tour geht. Barney sieht man die Traurigkeit an, doch als Jerry ihn fragt, ob er ihn begleiten will, ist er wieder glücklich. Seine Freunde freuen sich für Barney, machen ihm aber auch klar, dass er vorsichtig sein muss. Doch Barney hört nicht auf seine Freunde und haut stattdessen ab, um seine Koffer zu packen. Die anderen machen es sich derweil in der Bar bequem, als plötzlich Jerry auftaucht. Er bittet sie, ihm mit Barney zu helfen, da dieser nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert. Die Freunde sind verwundert und so erzählt Jerry ihnen, was wirklich passiert ist. Am Anfang des Abends sind beide verunsichert und so bestellen sie sich beide einen Drink. Doch während Barney was Richtiges bestellt, nimmt Jerry nur eine Milch und verrät seinem Sohn auch warum: letzte Nacht hat er sich den Magen verdorben. Um das Thema zu wechseln, fragt Barney ihn, ob er immer noch als Roadie arbeitet, doch dies macht Jerry schon lange nicht mehr. Mittlerweile ist er Fahrlehrer. Damit Barney die für ihn guten Seiten seinen Vaters kennenlernt, lässt er sich alles über dessen Vergangenheit erzählen und hofft, dass Jerry immer noch so ist wie früher. Doch dieser erzählt nur, dass er sich geändert hat, nachdem er Barney nicht mehr sehen durfte, und entschuldigt sich bei seinem Sohn. Wieder in der Bar, erzählt Jerry, dass Barney nicht auf seine Entschuldigung eingegangen ist, er wollte nur, dass sein Vater cool ist. thumb|360px Und deshalb erfindet Jerry auch einige Dinge, um seinen Sohn zu beeindrucken. Doch auch das hilft nicht, weshalb er schließlich eine Frau anspricht. Er sagt ihr, dass er seinen Sohn beeindrucken will und sie einfach nur irgendwelche Zahlen auf ein Stück Papier schreiben soll. Doch all das wird Jerry zu viel und er sagt Barney die ganze Wahrheit und zeigt ihm Bilder von seiner Familie. Er hat eine Frau und zwei Kinder, einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Jerry bittet die Freunde, ihm zu helfen, wieder Kontakt zu seinem Sohn zu haben. Deswegen haben sie die "Intervention" einberufen und erzählen Barney, dass sein Vater nur zehn Minuten entfernt von Teds Haus wohnen würde und er bei Jerry und seiner Familie zum Essen eingeladen sei. Zuerst möchte Barney nicht, da er Jerry nie wieder sehen will, doch als Marshall ihm erzählt, dass er derjenige sei, der seinen Vater nie wieder sehen wird, willigt Barney schließlich ein. Während Barney mit seinem Vater, seinem kleinen Halbbruder J.J. und seiner Stiefmutter Cheryl zu Abend isst, warten Ted, Marshall, Robin und Lily im Auto. Hier bittet Marshall seine Freunde, endlich wieder ehrlich zu ihm zu sein, ihn wieder ernst zu nehmen und auch wieder Scherze über ihn zu machen. Lily erzählt ihm, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen wollten, doch er bittet sie erneut, ihn wieder normal zu behandeln. Beim Abendessen sprechen Jerry und Barney über dessen Job und Barney fragt J.J., wie viel er denn verdient. thumb|360pxEr spitzt dieses Gespräch immer weiter zu und am Ende erfährt er, dass J.J. die Abkürzung für Jerome Junior ist. Das bedeutet, dass er den Namen seines Vaters trägt. Dies verletzt Barney sehr und er verlässt das Haus. Wenig später steht er auf Jerrys Auto und montiert den Basketballkorb ab; er versucht es jedenfalls. Jerry möchte seinen Sohn beruhigen, doch Barney ist sehr aufgebracht darüber, dass Jerry ein ganz normaler Vater für J.J. war, es aber für ihn nie sein konnte. Jerry möchte alles versuchen, um es wieder gut zu machen und hilft Barney daraufhin beim Abbauen des Korbes und bringt ihm dabei auch noch bei, wie man mit Werkzeug umgeht. Jerry möchte an Barneys Leben teilhaben, sobald dieser dazu bereit ist. Daraufhin verschwindet Barney mit dem Basketballkorb und schenkt ihn Ted, damit er ihn für seine zukünftigen Kinder an sein Haus hängen kann. Zitate "Überleg mal, wir könnten einen Anmachschuppen aufmachen. Der könnte etwa heißen 'Vater misst die Brüste', 'Die Buschmänner', oder 'Wie der Vater, bohrt der Sohn" - Barney Gaststars *John Lithgow als Jerome "Jerry" Whittaker *Marieve Herington als Betty *Michael Rupnow als Scott *Nancy Travis als Cheryl *Will Shadley als J.J. Musik *"I Will Come for You" von Jack Dolgen Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Teds Haus kommt wieder vor, nachdem Ted es in Heimvorteil gekauft hat. *Es gibt wieder eine Intervention. *Marshall fährt das Auto von seinem Vater, mit dem er und Ted in der Episode Der Verzweiflungstag zurück nach New York gefahren sind. *Teds falsche Aussprache von Wörtern taucht, wie in den Folgen Glück und Glas und Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge wieder auf. Anspielungen *Als Robin Witze über nicht existierende Orte macht, erwähnt sie die Orte Narnia, Candyland und Hogwarts. Außerdem benutzt sie den Zauberspruch Expelliarmus aus Harry Potter. *Barney plant, mit seinem Vater auf Bon Jovi Tour zu gehen. *Marshall behauptet, dass Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung der beste Star Wars Teil ist, um zu prüfen ob Barney und Ted ihm wirklich immer recht geben. *Barney bezeichnet seinen Vater Jerry als "Legendaddy". Das ist eine Anspielung auf sein "Legendär". Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6 Kategorie:Familie der Gruppenmitglieder